ZADR 'All I want for Christmas is You'
by thekickassflamealchemist
Summary: Zim gets lonely on Christmas and visits Dib s house.Fluff ensues


Part 1#

Zim bit his lip, furiously typing into a keyboard. He pressed each key with a slice of emotion; obviously he didn't what to be bothered. But Gir had his own way of thinking, so he rushed in, squealing his head off. "Gir!" He bellowed.

"Yes master?"

"Be quiet! I'm not in the mood."

"Why master?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Zim has no time for questions!" he resumed typing furiously into his keyboard. "Master?" Gir asked softly. "Yes Gir?"

"Why are you not in the mood?"

He sighed. Like Gir would care anyway.

"It's Christmas eve."

"Why? It's a human holiday."

"I'm lonely."

There was an awkward pause.

Zim continued. "It's Christmas and I have no one to talk to. No one who cares. Not even you care probably," he added hastily. "Everything is jolly and Christmassy and I'm not."

Gir didn't know how to reply. He was a robot, for instance.

He stood up. "I'm not going to sit here all by myself in solitude." He said. "I am going to Dib-monkey`s house no matter what he says." He stomped out his lair.

As soon as he stepped out of his lair, it was ice cold. He walked a block or two when he realized, dumbly, he should have brought a coat. Oh well. He was too far to go back now.

He continued to walk to Dib's house and halfway he started to shiver vigorously. Zim was confused. Irkens usually have lower body temperatures then humans, so when he became cold, it was a mystery to him.

_How far away was his house? _Zim thought. He continued to stroll down the street. When he came to Dib's house he was darn right cold. He rubbed his arms, and knocked on his door. Pr. Membrane opened up the door. "Oh! Look who it is! Dib's green little friend!" Zim forced his frozen face into a smile. "You're shivering! Would you like to come in and have some hot cocoa?" Zim sighed. Hot cocoa. The pleasant human drink that was hot and chocolately. Even sometimes there were mini marshmallows in the cup. It was common around Christmas time, and was the only human drink Zim liked. "Yes please."

Membrane let Zim in and brewed him up a cup. He sipped it, grateful for the warmth. "So why did you come all the way here for? It must be mighty important." He winked, like he knew he was here to see Dib.

Then at that time, Dib walked into the room his nose stuffed so far into a book, Zim thought Dib was going to inhale it. He was never so glad to see him. The conversation had hit an awkward point. Dib didn't even notice Zim was sitting at the table, as he took a seat across from him, and kept reading. "So," Membrane said, "what about those taxes, heh? Outrageous, don't you think?" Dib said, "Huh."

"I know what you mean." Zim said sipping his cocoa contently.

This startled Dib; he looked up and practically threw his book. "Zim?" he asked in disbelief. "What-what-what are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you two alone." He chuckled.

Then Membrane left.

They stared at each other.

Part 2#

"Zim, seriously, what are you doing here?"

Zim fiddled with his hands. "It's Christmas eve."

"So?"

"I'm lonely. What do you think?"

An awkward pause followed.

Dib sighed. "But why did you come here?"

Zim mumbled, "I don't know."

"Apparently it was the wrong choice."

_It's a trick. One of Zim`s evil plans._

"Yeah it was. Get out." Dib said.

Zim hung his head and walked out the door and back into the cold. Emotions swarmed him. Rejection. Shame. Embarrassment. He walked sadly away. Dib stood at the doorway. Feelings also swarmed Dib's heart. Embarrassment. Shame. _Am I heartless?_ He thought. How could he be such a jerk? Sending him away like that. On _Christmas Eve. Get out._ His own words echoed in his head.

"Zim wait." His voice cracked.

Zim turned around.

"I'm such a jerk. Don't go."

Zim walked up Dib's steps again, and into his house. Zim sat across from Dib, and they awkwardly stared at each other.

"Look, I'm sorry I kicked you out. Are you cold," he added he watched him shiver, "I'll get a blanket." He hopped off his chair and ran out of the room. Zim smiled in pleasure that Dib cared he was cold. He came back with a blue fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around Zim`s shoulders. He still shivered, even though he had a blanket around him. Zim sneezed and coughed. Dib realized, with stupor, he was-

"Sick!" Dib said suddenly. "You're sick!"

Zim replied with a sneeze.

"What is this," he sneezed three times, "Sick?" he coughed again. "Hummann?" he asked. Dib thrust his hand to Zim`s forehead. "You're burning up!" Zim blushed a little. Dib took his hand away, mumbling to himself. Zim craved the cold feeling. He was very hot.

"Come lie down."

Zim slowly followed Dib to his room. He came to his bed, and flopped down. Dib pulled up the covers to his chin. Zim realized he was exhausted. Zim at first, thought, _wait. What if this is a trick? Would if he`s going to get me when I'm down?_ But then he saw his face. It was full of true concern. This calmed Zim down, and he slept.

Dib spent the rest of the day taking care of Zim. Bring him chicken soup, running to the kitchen to get face cloths, and getting new blankets. At the end of the day, he was so tired, without thinking, crawled into bed with Zim, and fell asleep.

Dib woke up with a happy feeling. He opened his eyes and realized he was alive. Zim hadn't killed him.

He carefully turned around, not wanting to wake Zim. Zim`s arm was his waist. He smiled and carefully got up, removing Zim`s arm. He walked to the kitchen to get breakfast for them.

When he came back, Zim was awake. He coughed and said, "I missed you." Dib smiled and grabbed a tray he used all yesterday. He placed breakfast on it. It was filled with Christmas coffee cake, bacon, and eggnog. He even decorated it with mistletoe.

Zim smiled, looking at it. "What's the occasion?" he said hoarsely.

"It's Christmas."

Zim carefully took a bite of the coffee cake. He chewed, and swallowed. "It doesn't make me sick." Dib smiled. "Well, you ate waffles, right? Maybe you can only eat breakfast food."

"nah." Zim said chewing his coffee cake. "I've built up an immunity to human food. I have a sudden hunger even though my PAK gives me everything. My body has adapted to human culture."

"Oh shut up and eat your coffee cake." Dib said playfully. Zim took a sip of eggnog and a bite of bacon. He ate one more slice of bacon, and a piece of coffee cake, and more eggnog. Dib ate the leftovers. He wasn't very hungry.

Dib started to clean up the dishes; Zim tried to help, but ended up knocking over a glass. They laughed and realized they were nose to nose. They locked eyes. Dib leaned forward. Zim followed. Their lips were close, but there was a knock on the door. They banged heads and chorused, "Ouch!" They backed up, and Zim jumped off the bed, and Dib shoved him under it. "Ow!" he hissed. "What about our kiss?" Dib softened and said, "I kiss you all you want later. Just shut up!"

Dib quickly skipped across the room and crashed into his chair. He smoothed out his hair and called, "come in!"


End file.
